Dragon Ball XV: Time Patrol Heroes!
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: A new crop of Time Patrollers have arrive to help fight off distortions in time. Set after the events of Xenoverse 2 and a reboot of my other Dragon Ball XV: We Are Time Patrol!
1. Rookies Arc: Beginnings

**Age 850:** _Trunks uses the Dragon Balls to summon the hero "Ace" to Toki Toki City in a effort to fix distortions in time. Together the warriors defeat Demon God Demigra and peace is restored for a time being._

 **Age 850 - 852:** _Sometime during the two years following The Supreme Kai of Time accidentally destroys Toki Toki City whilst showing off her power by increasing the size of Shenron. The city is rebuilt and renamed as Conton City with a hologram statue of Ace erected in it's center._

 **Age 852:** _"Hero" graduates from the Time Patrol Academy and with the combined efforts Trunks, Ace, and Hero deliver a decisive defeat to Makai Army by defeating Mira and Towa. Although defeated the Makai Army have not given up their efforts to revive the Demon Realm, they continue distorting time and have further plans to destroy Time Patrol but with new threats come new heroes and so our story begins..._

 **Dragon Ball XV: Time Patrol Heroes!**

 **Written By: CoyoteBlack23**

 **Age 852**

 **Conton City**

 **Time Patrol Academy**

The sounds of chatter and bickering suddenly break by a thunderous thud of a large electronic device slamming onto a desk. A small but diverse room filled with many different races sit up at attention as large Frost Demon, with golden exo-armor and bright purple skin, activated the device which shot out a brilliant display of colors that immediately showed a case file.

"Alright cadets I know graduation is right around the corner but here is your final exam" said the Frost Demon which followed with a simultaneous "awe" from the class. "That's enough" he responded before going on "this timeline has been altered the Makai Army, here in this event Goku fought the Red Ribbon Army by himself and won...but here we some Time Breakers trying to change that" continued the instructor before noticing a cadet sleeping. Many classmates tried waking up the female Earthling but to no avail before the instructor decided to matters into his own hands.

"Ahem... Lyric was it?" said the Frost Demon clearing his throat "WAKE THE HELL UP!" he yelled kick the desk beneath her head upwards waking her up in a frenzy.

"ARE WE UNDER ATTACK? MR. PERCEL I GOT THIS!" Lyric frantically yelled sending Ki blast in random directions before Instructor Percel punched her in the gut knocking her out. "Never mind one of you inform her when she wakes up" Percel sighed before carrying on with the briefing "So will meet outside in 10 minutes. DISMISSED" he commanded.

"So...who's gonna wake her up? 1 2 3 NOT IT!" said Cadet Fetta followed by other cadet simultaneously declaring "not it" until they noticed another cadet who was unaware of the situation. "Ren...you lose. Wake her up" Fetta ordered as other left the room, "if you insist" Ren replied patting the unconscious Lyric's head. "Oi wake up, Oi wake up" Ren kept repeating before Lyric woke "I was having a nice dream" she said, "I'm sure you did" Ren replied as he helped her up.

* * *

Percel sat outside with other instructors as they waited for their classes to gather. There were two other instructors along with him, Desiya, a petite female race of Hera with orange hair, red eyes, dark teal skin and a curvaceous body, who was fixing her hair with a pocket mirror and Sammit, an Earthling male with curly brown hair covered by a green knit cap, black jeans and sneakers, a blue and black striped t-shirt, green eyes, and is average height and weight with a slight muscular tone, who was stuffing his face with loads of food.

"So...any standouts...in your class Percel?" Sammit asked between chewing his food.

"There's a few who come to mind but it seems everyone in my class is hiding there potential from each other" Percel answered as cadets began showing up "there's that Tuffle Fetta, and those Earthlings Reji, Ren, and unfortunately Lyric."

"Oh come on Percy y'know you got a soft spot for that troublemaker" laughed Sammit as Percel shot him a frighting glare for the unwanted nickname. "How about you Des?"

"Please don't call me that again...but I have to say I've got the number 1 cadet this season" Desiya boasted as the others look upon the gather crowd of cadets. "Jelid, rank #1 cadet this season" answered Desiya as the three instructors looked upon the Rank 1 cadet. Jelid, a towering Frost Demon in his 4th form, he is a frosty blue with nails that are dark ocean blue similar to both his horns and his Crystal like orbs and wore weighted black shoulder pads and long sweeping cape with the classic Royal Frost armor. He stood around waiting for all the cadets to arrive.

"He really gives off a regal presence doesn't he?" Sammit said as the last of his class began to arrive "I know last season I said I wanted cute cadets...but I...why did I end up with kids?" Sammit whined as his class was made up of smaller and younger cadets of the academy. "THEY'RE THE WRONG KIND OF CUTE UNIVERSE!" Sammit shouted hysterically but abruptly stopping "well I could be Hibiki."

"That's true" Percel and Desiya said simultaneously as the entire classes assembled. "Alright cadets we're ready to head out! You will be graded on your abilities to work together as a united front, your performance here will be the final factor on your start rank after graduation!" Percel explained before activating his time machine "LET'S MOVE OUT!" he ordered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there! So this is the first chapter of the rebooted story, hopefully you all enjoyed it. For those new to this story and want to send in OCs please look on my profile page for the character template. I promise it won't take an entire year for the chapters...hehe I'm sorry for the wait.**

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Rookies Arc: Final Exam Begins

**May 12, Age 750**

 **Red Ribbon Army Headquarters**

"HAAA!" yelled the pint sized legend that was Goku as he tore his way through the Red Ribbon Army. A brilliant light flashed in the sky as Time Patrol appeared over the western skies blocking the oncoming invasion of Towa's Time Breaker forces.

"CHARGE FORTH!" Percel ordered as the cadet raced into battle as Desiya, Sammit, and himself stayed back examining their student's battles. Each instructor kept notes on several cadets as they engaged in separate battles with Desiya closing watching rank #1 cadet Jelid. The royal Frost Demon effortlessly evaded attacks from a male Majin Time Breaker dodging each punch of his enemy's with his eyes closed before ending the one sided battle with a swift spinning back kick to the Majin's gut.

"Splendid" Desiya commented while recording data of other fight. An Earthling named Reji Amouri, with dark skin, shaggy long hair reminiscent of Yamcha's, battled a Devilman blocking strikes from the enemy's three-pronged spear before disarming with a swift kick to his hands following up the attack with a Wolf Fang Fist. The Devilman quick countered Reji's attack with fire ball type Ki blast scorching Reji's black tanktop and baggy gi pants before he was defeated with a Burst Kamehameha from the Time Patroller.

"Not bad" Percel noted as graded Reji performance and quickly examined the Tuffle Fetta as blasted his opponent from the sky with a cannon blast from his Battle Armor named KA-EL M Z300. The Tuffle quickly targeted another Time Breaker that was engaged in battle with Lyric, he fired a Ki blast towards enemy defeating him. "BASTARD!" Lyric yelled before rushing Fetta with a series of punches were evaded with some effort "I WAS TRYING TO HELP!" Fetta whined. "HELP SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Lyric answered almost landing a hit before Ren quickly interrupted the childish squabble grabbing Lyric's wrist and flinging her towards another Time Breaker "Shut up and fight this one" Ren said before leaving to fight another opponent.

"Why'd I get stuck with the delinquents...point deduced for those two" sighed Percel as the other two instructors chuckled. The Time Breaker numbers increased as the cadets battled on with some breaking through attempting to attack the instructor trio. "Incoming" Desiya lazily announced "I got it!" Sammit quickly responded with excitement, the instructor's left arm glowed a bright blue before striking the attacker with a powerful overhead strike similar to a pro wrestling clothesline. The devastating strike sent the Time Breaker spiraling downwards towards Red Ribbon HQ at incredible speeds as Goku battled Staff Officer Black and his Battle Jacket robotic suit unaware of the battles above them. "SHIT! PERCEL I OVER DID IT!" Sammit panicked as Percel immediately pursued and captured the fallen Time Breaker in a matter of seconds. "That was close...you owe me Sammit" Percel said with his peer nodding in agreement. Skies darkened as the last of the Time Breakers fell to their defeat, a sinister red and violent glow highlighted the stormy heavens before violent winds spiraled inwards and then blew outwards towards the Earth with a blinding flash of light revealing a creepy jester-like demon.

"Oh god it's clown...why did it have to a clown?" Lyric whined at the sight of the new foe.

"We may have an issue Percel" Desiya said as she readied herself for battle along with Sammit wore a serious face. "Do you think we should call the kids off?" Sammit asked as the Jester simply hovered before Time Patrol. "Time Breaker General: Dhoulmagus...an infamous sorcerer and crafty tactician. I've encountered him on several occasions while physically average strength-wise his dark magic more than enough makes up for it" Percel addressed his fellow Patrollers as they continued their standoff with Dhoulmagus "No doubt he brought back up." Dhoulmagus raised his specter and quickly pointed it at Time Patrol as time rifts began appeared ripping the sky open unleashing a pack of seven Oozarus.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter but this maybe a trend for while before I start getting my writing mojo back! Be sure to look out for the tie in series called Dragon Ball XV: Chronicles!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	3. Rookies Arc: Graduation

**May 12, Age 750**

 **Red Ribbon Army Headquarters**

Dhoulmagus, the sinister jester, cackled at the sight of Percel before pointing his specter at Time Patrol forces "ATTACK!" The Oozaru pack began charging as their bodies glowed in Towa's signature mind control aura while Dhoulmagus seemingly split into four different versions of himself. The normally green-like pale skin of the demon became red, orange, yellow, and pink on each clown respectively as all four attacked Percel.

"Not this shit again" Percel complained fending off attacks from his creepy opponent "Okay new plan. Sammit, Desiya go help the kids with the Oozarus! Either knock them out or cut off their tails, I don't care which"

Desiya and Sammit raced off towards the Oozarus while most of the rookies struggled with the massive creatures. "Shit!" Lyric panicked dodging a near lethal blow from a giant ape before blasting the monster in the eyes allowing Reji and Fetta to mount an assault. "WOLF FANG FIST!" Reji yelled as he pummeled the massive opponent in it's chest area before flipping backwards to evade Fetta's attack "SOLAR BLITZ tm!" the Tuffle yelled firing yellow-green Ki blast like a Gatling gun. "Why was there a trademark symbol at the end of the that?" Lyric asked but to no answer as the fight continued on.

"How pathetic" Jelid said as a Oozaru fell before the powerful Frost Demon as he observed the battles around him. "It seems I won't have a challenge until I officially become a Time Patroller" Jelid commented before knocked out another instantly with a punch to it's gut. "Frightening speed he has there, eh Des?" Sammit asked Desiya as they made short work of another Oozaru "he'll probably graduate as an S Rank" Desiya replied as the duo raced off towards another beast.

Dhoulmagus' magic and tenacity made him a formidable foe attacking with strange techniques like exploding clones of himself. "Damn it! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Percel yelled in anger battling a never-ending army of jester clones that transition from fighter to living bomb. "Screw it" Percel said in frustration powering up and blowing the clones away with his explosive rise in power. "I'm killing you here Dhoulmagus" Percel vowed rushing at demonic jester a sound breaking speeds as a look of desperation overcame Dhoulmagus, the jester waved his specter before Percel could reach him and teleported away much to the veteran Time Patroller's frustration "I'm going to kill that clown!" he yelled.

"Yeah kill that clown!" Lyric's voiced echoed back snapping Percel out of frustration into familiar sense of annoyance. All Oozarus were defeated and were sent back as Goku battle with Staff Officer Black began to wrap up and Bulma's airship could be seen in far horizon. "Alright let's go back to Canton" Percel ordered as everyone teleported back to the city of time along with the defeated Saiyans that sent back to their own time.

* * *

 **Age 852**

 **Conton City**

"Your mission was a success, job well done to you all" Percel announced to the rookies in attendance "there were some minor setbacks but all criteria was met, you all passed...congratulations." Percel gave the go ahead as the rookies clapped to celebrate their accomplishment.

"So this is how it's gonna work kiddos" Sammit said explaining the testing scores "you will all receive your individual scores in a matter of hours via your HoloComs (Holographic Communicators) that will include your Rank Score, footage of your battle, and a notes from us that will help you grow as a Time Patroller."

"You will all recieve your TP Rank on graduation day along with your badge and uniforms. This exam help determined what your starting rank will be, just remember with hard work you can move up the ladder but until then that's were you'll start out" Desiya addressed the rookies before Percel finished the meeting.

"You all did excellent and I look forward to working with you all as comrades. DISMISS!" Percel said giving his final order to the cadets as they saluted their instructor and went to their living quarters. Lyric lied down on the bottom bed of her bunk-bed staring at her HoloCom impatiently awaiting her exam score. "Come on you son of a bi-" Lyric nearly cursed before the device activated, the small electronic sphere opened from it's center and unleashed a beautiful flash of blue-green projections with data swirling before it steadied.

"Let's see... hot-headed, inpatient, wild and careless, reckless... Geez Mr. Percel I get it!" Lyric yelled before finding her exam grade "...B! I gotta B! That's higher than I thought!" cheered low standards Lyric with glee before her roommate entered. "LyLy why you so loud?" asked a petite, white Majin female named Babz as she put her bag down and snuggled next to Lyric.

"...You have your own bed Babz" Lyric said in cautious tone.

"Babz is aware" ignoring Lyric and skimmed through her test results "B huh? LyLy you should aim higher than that...hey maybe after graduation you can join Babz on missions?" asked the eager Majiness as Lyric pondered the option.

"Yeah that sounds nice" Lyric replied as they both fell asleep "no but seriously you have you're own bed Babz."

* * *

 **Outside of Time Patrol Academy**

 **Graduation Day**

"Congratulations to the Class of 852!" Trunks announced as the graduating Time Patrol cadets threw their hats in the air in celebration. The day began with speeches from Trunks, Elder Kai, several Elite Patrollers, instructors, and closing speech from the Supreme Kai of Time as all graduating cadets received their badges, uniforms, and licenses along with a certificate of rank.

"Is it true? Jelid was assigned to S Class?" gossiped many cadets as they congratulated each other and shared their ranks.

"Nice" Reji Amouri said to himself staring at his A Class certificate alongside Fetta who also assigned A Class. "Let's go check on the brat" Fetta said to Reji as they both Lyric talking with Babz "what'd ya get brat?" Fetta asked with a hint of arrogance. The blue hair Earthling turned around to reveal a "B" on her paper prompting Fetta to triumphantly laugh. "I should kill you motherfu-" Lyric cursed under her breath before a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Yo" greeted Ren putting his left arm around Lyric shoulders "You guys heard Jelid got into S Class? Pretty amazing isn't it?" he asked diffusing the potential fight as Percel met up his former students. The celebrations continued in Conton City but unknown to Time Patrol trouble began to brew elsewhere.

* * *

 **Demon Realm**

"Ah! Dhoulmagus you have returned!" a small hooded figure said in a high pitched voice.

"Of course mi-lord" Dhoulmagus answered kneeling and bowing down towards the small figure that stood before him. "Lord Rhapthorne our enemies armies grow larger each day with the loss of Towa and Mira they've grown confident" Dhoulmagus said continuing to bow to his lord Rhapthorne.

"I understand my dear Dhoulmagus...and I have come up with the perfect solution" Rhapthorne said in a singing tone. "Using the hair strands of those dashing rogues Bardock and Trunks I created a being that is ready for use. He shall be in the next group of fighters that enter Time Patrol...we shall destroy them from within!" Rhapthorne declared praising himself as Dhoulmagus also began to praise his master.

"Bravo milord! Brilliant indeed!" Dhoulmagus praised as Rhapthorne raised his arms into the air and summoned the being from fire. The composite Saiyan had black hair in the style of Future Trunks(long haired), the battle hardened face of Bardock along with his skin tone and Trunks' body shape. His were black but began to glow red as he was presented to Dhoulmagus.

"I see! He's a absolute marvel of warrior mi-lord!" Dhoulmagus continued to praise.

The Saiyan gritted his teeth withholding an incredible thirst for battle, his eyes flashing back and forth between black and red.

"A thirst for battle I see...then about we test him!" Dhoulmagus proclaimed opening a gate to another section of the Demon Realm. "Do you see that my child? That was once Dabura's Kingdom...many demons there are still loyal to the fool. GO AND DESTROY THEM!"

A hoard of demon caught notice of Dhoulmagus and the newly created Saiyan/Demon hybrid as a massive amount of demon began to charge at them.

A sinister grin appeared on the warrior's face as the massive army charged before him.

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone finds the name of demons familiar then you've played Dragon Quest VIII lol. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

P.S. Sorry if I focused too much Lyric but sometimes I forget she's the main character and when it comes to SYOC type stories i have a problem finding a good balance on the different OCs and my OCs. Sometimes I find your OCs far more interesting then my own but then forget to write about them. So sorry if it seems like I neglect certain characters, I don't mean too it's just I'm still growing as a writer and still trying to find out ways to improve.

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
